1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to foldable furniture, and more particularly to a foldable furniture employed with a pivot joint which is adapted to pivotally connect tube frames together, so as to increase the flexibility of the tube frames for further extending the foldable furniture.
2. Description of Related Arts
Conventional pivot joints are commonly used in foldable furniture such as chair or table such that the foldable furniture is adapted to be folded into a compact unit for storage and carriage or unfolded for use.
Such pivot joint is adapted for pivotally connecting at least two tube frames together such that each tube frame can pivotally rotate about the pivot joint, so as to fold up and unfold the foldable furniture. However, such pivot joint can only provide each tube frame to rotate in one dimension, which will limit the flexibility of folding furniture for further extension. In other words, when two tube frames are connected with the pivot joint, each tube frame can only pivotally rotate in single direction. For example, a base pivot joint of the foldable furniture is pivotally connected with two bottom ends of two tube frames respectively wherein each tube frame can be rotated in one dimension with respect to the pivot joint such that the base pivot joint will limit the size and shape of the foldable furniture in an unfolded state.
Moreover, each pivot joint has a relatively bigger size for pivotally connecting with the tube frames such that when the foldable furniture is folded up, the bulky pivot joints will take up much spaces in such a manner that the foldable furniture cannot ready to fold up into a compact unit.
A main object of the present invention is to provide a pivot joint for foldable furniture, which is adapted to pivotally connect tube frames together, so as to increase the flexibility of the tube frames for further extending the foldable furniture.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a pivot joint for foldable furniture, wherein the tube frames can pivotally rotate about the pivot joint in all directions.
Accordingly, in order to accomplish the above objects, the present invention provides a pivot joint for foldable furniture which constructed with a plurality of host and guest tube frames wherein the pivot joint has a tail portion and a head portion securely affixed thereto wherein the head portion of the pivot joint has at least an engaging slot for pivotally connecting the guest tube frame and the tail portion of the pivot joint is adapted for rotatably affixing on the foldable furniture such as the host tube frame or a frame joint in such a manner that the guest tube frame is adapted to rotate in various directions with respect to the foldable furniture.